Inusakuya la vida de hanyou
by Kisha-Taisho-Neko
Summary: VARIAS nos hemos preguntado como seria la historia si Inuyasha fuera mujer no? pues despues de tanto, aqui la idea,conflictos, amores,misterios, y un pasado oscuro espero les guste! :D
1. Capitulo 1: El comienzo

**Capitulo 1:**

Era una tarde tranquila por los rumbos de aquella aldea, la aldea de la legendaria shikon no tama…. la shikon es una perla capaz de incrementar los poderes del que la posea, y puede usarse con fines puros si la persona es de buen corazón, pero a las manos de alguien impuro su poder será utilizado con fines malignos, ese día se acercaba una lluvia y un aire frió lo acompañaba …parecie...ra que era un día normal….hasta que a lo lejos un grito se escucho…

- Corran ahí viene…ahí viene Inusakuya!-grito un mujer con su niño en brazos escapando de alguien, y de entre los árboles a unos metros de ahí una figura salto sobre el cielo atrapada en un red, pero no duro mucho antes de que pudiera destrozarla, dejando ver a una chica de unos 16 años vistiendo con lo que parecía un kimono hasta debajo de los muslos de color rojo , de cabellos plateados y sobre su cabeza orejas de perro del mismo color que su cabello , piel aperlada, y ojos dorados…

-Ja, pobres ilusos…sus armas no funcionan conmigo-dijo la chica, su voz era suave pero transmitía dolor y enojo, salto por algunos techos y atravesó el ultimo el cual era un templo, en su interior que encontraba llena de varios incencios y polvos contra demonios,y colocada sobre un altar de madera aquella tan preciada joya , la chica tapo su boca y nariz con la manga de su kimono para que el humo no le afectara, se acerco hasta aquella perla y la tomo en sus manos, y la observo por un momento antes de que la puerta del templo se abriera….

-Ahí esta atrápenla,- ordeno uno de los aldeanos entrando al templo, pero la peli-plata fue mas ágil y salto volviendo a atravesar el techo, derribando consigo los incencios y polvos al suelo causando una explosión…dejando con ello gritos de dolor.

-Ingratos ahora que poseo la preciada shikon, sere una demonio completa, y nadie… se volverá a burlar de mi…nadie- dijo para si misma lo ultimo dejando correr una fina lagrima por su mejilla y sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo, atraveso los caminos de aquella aldea…pero.

-Inusakuya!-grito un joven de unos 18 años sosteniendo un arco, este joven de largos cabellos negros atados en una media coleta, y blanca piel, mantenía su mirada fija en la chica con aquellas joyas violetas que la miraban con…dolor, la chica de ojos dorados al oír su nombre voltio- Kiyo…-fue lo que salio de sus labios, y este al escuchar su nombre soltó la flecha, la chica volvió su mirada al camino y corrió pero cuando iba a pasar por un gran árbol la sintió…la flecha había dado en su corazón y al impactarse con el árbol hizo que soltara la perla haciendo que rodara a unos metros lejos de ella….

-Kiyo….traidor..-dijo antes de caer en un sueño con su ultima lagrima en su mejilla, el joven peli-negro se acerco hasta la shikon y la tomo en sus manos, *Demonios, por que tu…Por que!*pensaba el joven con dolor y decepción en sus palabras, a lo que un gemido de dolor salio de sus labios cayendo arrodillado al suelo…

-Hermano!, Hermano!- grito un niño de unos 8 años de cabello negro atado en una pequeña coleta, de ojos violeta al igual que su hermano, y estatura baja

-Kiyo-sama…. Kiyo-sama resista-dijeron los aldeanos  
-Esto me pasa por no haber prevenido mis movimientos-bajo la mirada cubriéndola con su flequillo- escúchame Kaiko estoy próximo a morir…por eso quiero que quemen mi cuerpo junto con la perla, para así poder llevármela al otro mundo y que ya no haya mas tragedias-

-Pero hermano, no digas eso tu te salvaras, por favor no me dejes!-hablo Kisho llorando por la despedida de su hermano.

-Perdóname Kaiko ….perdón- y sin mas el joven oji-violeta cayo al suelo mientras empuñaba la perla contra su pecho….ese mismo día se llevo acabo la cremación del monje Kiyo, su cuerpo fue incinerado junto con la perla…..

Sin duda la muerte del gran Kiyo al llevarse la perla fue un alivio para la aldea….o no?

-Kiyo, amor….este fue tu destino al no amarme a mi y haber elegido a esa hanyou…-dijo una voz de mujer áspera observando a lo lejos cubierta con una capucha negra, mientras se alejaba hacia el bosque y se perdía y lo ultimo que se escucho fue…-Adiós mi amado Kiyo-

**Y que les parece,rewies?apalusos? abajos? risas? Que les parecio espero su opinión es mi segundo fic **


	2. Capitulo 2:El joven que atraveso el pozo

**Capitulo 2: *Inusakuya***

Japón-Tokio 2013

A orillas de la gran ciudad de Tokio sobre unas enormes escaleras rojas se encuentre un templo que desde generaciones futuras ha mantenido la historia de los monjes, sacerdotisas y la valiosa… perla de shikon, sobre estas escaleras además del templo que contiene un pozo en su interior, se encuentra un gran árbol con el nombre de árbol del tiempo o Goshimboku y junto a este el hogar Higurashi dueños del templo Higurashi.

-Así que esta el la legendaria shikon,?- pregunto un chico

-Así es esta perla era valiosa en la época antigua ya que podía aumentar la fuerza de demonio y el que la poseía y hasta cumplía el deseo que esa persona pidiera…. Fue una lucha larga por esta perla…. Pero no seso hasta que el monje que la custodiaba murió.-explico un anciano con mirada seria

-Aja abuelo, eso ya me lo has dicho desde niño… por cierto sabes que día es mañana verdad? –cambio de tema el chico de no mas de 17 años, de cabello corto azabache, piel bronceada, ojos azul zafiro y un torso marcado por la playera azul que llevaba con cara de emoción en su rostro.

-Por supuesto, como podría olvidar el cumpleaños de mi nieto-tomo un paquete de lado suyo y se lo da al peliazul-Toma Kagoru-

-Gracias abuelo- dijo y comenzó abriendo el paquete *de seguro es el nuevo ¡Pad que quería o un nuevo DVD de Ranma ½ o… *

-Abuelo que rayos es esto…-dijo Kagoru con cara de confusión sosteniendo aquel regalo

-Pero que dices? Esta es una pieza valiosa de hace miles de años, es una mano genuina de demonio es de la época antigua muchacho…-replico el anciano de cabellos grises atados en una baja coleta, piel arrugada bajo y regordete.

-mmm… buyo!- llamo a lo que un gato regordete blanco con manchas cafés llego-cométela- y peliazul le dio la mano de demonio al gato para que corriera siendo perseguido por el anciano gritando *Devuélvemela gato del mal, es una pieza única, muchacho veras cuando termine, etc…

A la mañana siguiente…

-Mama! Me voy a la escuela…-dijo Kag con un uniforme que consistía de un pantalón negro, una chaqueta negra azulada de manga larga con las orillas blancas y zapatos del mismo color que el uniforme- Adiós!- y sin mas el chico corrió hacia lo que era su instituto que no estaba muy lejos de su hogar encontrándose en la entrada con sus 3 mejores amigos: Akeshi, Daisuke y Yoko.

-Kagoru!-gritaron los 3 al ver el peliazul

-Hola muchachos, que hacen?-

-Nosotros nada, pero parece que tu no te has dado cuenta-dijo su amigo Daisuke (N.A. el es como el amigo de ranma ½ para los que lo conozcan tipo así pero con pelo negro 0u0 ok?)

-Jaja es cierto!-apoyaron sus otros 2 amigos viéndose con complicidad

-Pero de que estas hablando? De que me tengo que dar cuenta? - dijo el azabache con impaciencia

-Hablo de que la linda Hiyuki del salón B venia detrás de ti y no te quitaba la mirada y tu ni en cuenta- hablo Yoko apuntando con su dedo índice al peliazul-

-Pero que par de amigos tengo… Hiyuki es linda, pero no es mi tipo y si no quieren quedarse afuera recomiendo que corran- dicho esto los 4 chicos corrieron hacia su salón

ya estaban por graduarse de la preparatoria así que tenían que dar el 100% de su esfuerzo… el día transcurrió normal y Kagoru se dirigía a su cuarto a estudiar para el examen de gramática, pero antes de entrar a su hogar…

-Buyo… al de ahí por favor-dijo una voz por el templo Kagoru fue y se encontró a su pequeña hermana menor hablándole a la puerta del templo *seguro se metió de nuevo el gato* pensó el chico –Que sucede Sora? A que le hablas?-pregunto el azabache a lo que la pequeña voltio y dijo:

-Hermano… esque buyo se metió en el templo y me da miedo entrar ahí sola-dijo la pequeña de cabellos cortos azabaches con una diadema roja en su cabeza, piel y ojos como los de su hermano mayor, y llevaba puesto el uniforme de su escuela (el de kagome)

-Ay Sora ya estas en 5 grado debes perder tu miedo a la oscuridad no dejes que ella te gane, iré por el pero a la próxima promete que vencerás tu miedo de acuerdo?-dicho esto la pequeña asintió un poco insegura a lo que su hermano paso su mano por el cabello de su hermana para después entrar al templo-Buyo! Ven aca… vamos gato regordete se que estas aquí-bajo las escaleras hasta donde estaba el pozo devorador de huesos del templo- sal ya, Sora te dará una lata de pescado-y como magia el gato apareció en los pies del azabache, lo tomo en sus brazos y se voltio hacia la puerta- Ves, el pescado nunca falla, atrápalo.-y le lanzo al gato a abrazos de su hermana

-Kagoru! Le diré a mama que lanzaste a buyo sobre mi- dicho haciendo un puchero la pequeña azabache

-Oye yo lo saque y además te dije que lo cacharas ja ya voy a subir…- pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas una luz brillo del pozo abriéndolo completamente liberando unas luces blancas que sostuvieron a Kagoru por los hombros y brazos arrastrándolo hacia el pozo hasta caer en el…

-Hermano!- fue lo ultimo que escucho de su hermanita antes de ver las luces púrpuras y azules que estaban a su alrededor y al girar todo su rostro la vio…

-Pero que…?- si ahí sosteniéndolo del rostro era una mujer de ojos pequeños, cabellera negra, una gran boca y cola… de ciempiés?!-Suéltame mujer!

-Tu la tienes, entrégamela! Entrégame la perla de shikon!-hablo la mujer que acercaba su lengua hacia la mejilla del chico y lo lamía

-Te dije que me soltaras!- grito el azabache posando su mano en el cuello de la mujer y de esta salio un brillo azul zafiro alejando a la mujer de el hasta el fondo de donde estaban

-Me las pagaras! Volveré por ti perla shikon!- dijo antes de desaparecer

-Acaso dijo perla de shikon?... mujer loca- dijo sin darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba donde antes ahora era el interior de un pozo… del pozo- Genial! Ahora como saldré… maldición por que no ponen una escalera-dijo mientras observaba hacia arriba y veía el cielo? *pero que como puede estar el cielo si es un templo… deseguro se cayo por la madera podrida* pensaba el joven azabache a su lado vio unas lianas y comenzó a trepar de ellas hasta llegar a la salida- Sora llama al abuelo el templo…-pero se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el templo sino en un amplio bosque con el pasto verde llenote flora, árboles altos y frondosos y el cielo soleado con pocas nubes..- Pero que es este lugar? Donde esta el templo?... –salio del pozo y comenzó a caminar en busca de alguien o algo que pudiera ayudarlo a saber donde estaba y lo vio- El Goshimboku! Estoy cerca de casa!-dijo para correr hacia aquel árbol donde se encontraba su hogar (N.A. *u* sorpresa que te llevaras kagoru) –Mama no cabras lo que vi. una mujer…- callo al observar el árbol sagrado como siempre lo había visto pero con una diferencia en el centro de el se encontraba…

-Una…chica? Pero que hace aquí y dormida -.-u-hablo para si mismo antes de acercarse a ella- Disculpa podrías decirme donde estoy?-silencio- oye te estoy preguntando, por que no- y se dio cuenta que es chica no era normal… ya que tenia el cabello plateado, unas muy largas casi garras, y orejas… de perro?-Pero que chica tan mas rara pero…-se acerco a ella levanto sus manos y acario sus orejas como un niño con su juguete nuevo después de su acción se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle,-Una flecha! Esta chica estará muerta?-se acerca al rostro de Inusakuya- no aun respira y se ve tan pacifica, tengo que ayudarla a salir de aquí y quitar esa flecha-pero antes de que pudiera tocar aquella flecha miles de esta lo rodearon haciendo que se pegara a la joven sellada.

-Aléjate de Inusakuya demonio!-gritaron un par de hombres con arco y lanza que venia con mas hombres detrás suyo-Atrápenlo! Y llévenlo a la aldea- 3 hombres se encargaron de atrapar a Kagoru y atarlo de manos y pies

En el centro de la aldea

-Pero que les sucede? Déjenme ir!-forcejeaba por soltarse el ojiazul sentado sobre una manta en el centro de un circulo hecho por gente que lo miraba con curiosidad, miedo y algunos hasta asco, esto ultimo molesto a Kagoru que escuchaba también murmullos como *Un demonio con forma humana, dios mió!* *Demonios cuando hay cosecha! Moriremos* *Que feo* Kagoru estaba por perder la paciencia y empezar a gritarle a la gente que se callara pero un viejo de la estatura de su abuelo, cabellos grises atados en una coleta larga baja, y tenia uno de sus ojos tapados por un parche vestía ropas extrañas igual que los demás pero estas conocidas por el *acaso..es un monje*

-Sal demonio y muéstrate- grito el anciano monje levantando 2 pergaminos y posándolos en la frente de Kagoru

-Pero que le pasa?-replico el azabache

-No eres un demonio escondido..-dijo el anciano luego lo miro fijamente y lo tomo del rostro haciéndolo voltear a ambos lados- Este joven… -pauso y se alejo sorprendiendo a todos- se parece mucho a mi difunto hermano Kiyo-

Ya en la noche de ese día después de haber liberado a Kagoru y avisado a la aldea de que no era un peligro todos volvieron a sus trabajos y ahora todos descansaban en sus cabañas, Kagoru se quedo con el anciano Keito

-Torpes hombres- dijo y callo cuando le pasaron un plato con estofado- Gracias-

-Disculpa nuestra descortesía, no solemos recibir así a los viajeros… es solo que en esta época de guerra ay que estar vigilados de todo- hablo el monje que también comenzó a comer

-No se preocupe… * no volveré a este lugar * bueno gracias por la comida anciano Keito si me permitir me iré a recostar- y sin mas el azabache hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue a dormir a un futon que le asignaron en en rincón en la cabaña *espero pueda volver a a casa mañ quiero estar en esta aldea de locos!*y con ese ultimo pensamiento cayo en brazos de Morfeo sin saber que su suerte cambiaria al dia siguiente…..

Continuara…..


End file.
